


guns for love

by sammie20449



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie20449/pseuds/sammie20449
Summary: a little background on how lexa had began to be hired by guns. how she was trained to be one of the best of the best. a story where it all change when she met the blue eyed blonde clarke who had change the plans for her future and gave guns for love.





	1. guns for love

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little background of lexa at the beginning. I wrote this story in fanfic.net but apparently i wanted to learn more and get feedbacks to be able to learn and develop more of this newbie hobby that i have. I can see some of the readers here are more active in giving out there ideas. so as a beginner of this new hobby i would really love to hear any ideas and suggestions guys. Happy holiday everyone.

CHAPTER ONE

 

            In  New Jersey, Lexa visited the graves of her parents. She was sitting in the porch having a coffee before leaving. Reminiscing about her past she has come a long way to obtain what she is right now. Her dad, Gustus, is  a well known for being one of the best in the agency in CIA. He stepped down in the agency and work as a police officer when he met her wife Indra  and settled in to have  a family. Gustus wanted to be close in his family especially when Alexandria Woods was born. Gustus was a good father who always wanted to be there for her daughter all the time and he wants a normal life for Alexandria which was never been a privilege  from his past. He wanted her daughter to have a  simple and normal life growing up with his mom and dad. Little did they  know that being a CIA agent was tough as hell as a job. Gustus was a good agent and caught a lot of high end gangsters and top leading drug lords. Gustus had been thru a lot to keep his family safe. Indra in the other hand knows the risks to keep Alexandria safe so she was with her all the time. She wanted also what is best for her daughter.

            One afternoon when Gustus was running home, he noticed something on the way into the house. Gustus slowly steps inside the house with guns on this hands. He slowly went inside and check every corner. Later on, he heard someone called his name in the living room.

"Gustus....Gustus....Gustus, you owe me something and I am planning to ask for the payment", the guy said.

Gustus slowly raised his hand when he saw his wife Indra tied up in the chair with Alexandria on the side. He pleaded, "Please, release my family. They are not what you need, you can have me. Please release them, they are innocent."

Alexandria crying, "Daddy, daddy, please help us. This man is trying to hurt us, daddy please."

"Baby! Relax don't cry. Daddy will fix this. Be strong okay," Gustus assured. "Murphy, my family is not part of these. We can talk outside and settle this as men."

Murphy was mad, really mad that he shouted, "You MORON!!! you took someone from me, of course I will take someone from you. For 5 years, I planned this and looked for you. Now, I finally found you and surely I will take revenge for what you did to my brother."

"Your brother was a tyrant that put  a lot  of people in danger. I never wanted this to happen to him," Gustus said.

"Shut up!! you took my only family Gustus. He was my only family. You could have arrested him, not take his life away." Murphy was holding the gun on Indra's head. "You took something from me, I will let you experience what I lost this 5 years. It was in agony without him around."

Both men are exchanging words while Alexandria was slowly secretly untying Indra from the ropes that was attached on the chair. Once Indra was free she tried to get Alexandria and run-out of the house. Murphy was about to take the shot to them but Gustus had ran in front and he was shot in the abdomen. Murphy then ran to catch the two but the girls had escape in the car. Indra drove away from the house and brought Alexandria to the house of her uncle Titus (brother of Gustus).

Indra knock the door, "Titus, this is an emergency, I need you to take Alexandria. I need to go back in the house and check on Gustus. There's a guy, Murphy, who went inside and started shooting. I need to see if Gustus is okay. Please take care of my daughter." Titus grab Alexandria and patted Indra to show his sympathy and nod to confirm that it's okay for Alexandria to stay to assure her that its safe.

Indra drove back into the house, but unexpectedly, Murphy was still there hiding. Indra started to help Gustus to be lifted but it was too late since Murphy was standing in her back and shot her on the head. Indra was now lying on the floor with Gustus, lifeless. News had spread that both cops were shot dead inside the house and daughter is missing.

Titus saw the news and decided to keep Alexandria safe/hidden to avoid any conflicts with the cartel people who was after his father. Titus who was one of the elite officers in CIA had trained Alexandria to be tough and ready at all times. To keep her identity hidden she had called her Lexa for her own safety. Little Lexa, started to train a lot to be one of the best and become a survivor. Lexa had been thru a lot that kept herself confine to her boundaries and solely trust her instinct not to be involved with anyone. Titus always told him, "Love is a weakness, so never be involved cause you will end up the same as your father." Lexa grow up thinking love is a weakness tried to stay away from anyone. She juggle to be in school to be one of the best and after school she trained with his uncle Titus.

Out of trance with reminiscing the past, Lexa was cut-off when her phone rang and saw it was Titus.

"Hello, you need to come back now since we have an update on the file. I need you to keep progressing Lexa," said Titus.

Lexa confirm, " yes, I will be there."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 

            Lexa made it to New York City. She rented an apartment while waiting for further information for the new case that will be forwarded by Titus. She was carrying a lot of things to her brand new apartment. Going to her flat she had a glimpse before closing the elevator of a blonde girl who was smiling having a conversation with a brunette which was the same height as her. For a second, Lexa was breathless, she never thought that for a second everything would stop and focus on a moment to appreciate the beauty of a girl with blue eyes and smiles that could kill. She snap at herself knowing what the heck is she doing, she had a  mission and distraction is a no-no, so she continue carrying her things to her flat.

 When she enter the room she slap herself, "Lexa, love is a weakness and seek your goal." She just sigh and started calling Allie her most precious baby dog (golden retriever half labrador). She patted Allie in the head and snuggles for a while knowing this is the only thing that could ease her tense. Lexa finally transferred all her belongings in the new flat and started arranging her new stuffs.

 

Around mid-afternoon, she decided to go out for lunch, when she was at the door about to close it, she saw again the blonde girl and yet again she was mesmerized how captivating it was to see the blonde feet away from her. The blonde girl saw Lexa standing, she smiled and said, "Hi neighbor".

Lexa just drop her jaw and open her mouth when she saw the blonde had started to approach her. Lexa thought, 'My God this woman would be the death of me'. The first time she saw her, she was mesmerized and now the angel is walking towards her finally talking. She thought that was the most angelic voice she ever heard.

The blonde girl was standing in front and extended her hand, "Hey, new neighbor, I'm Clarke...Clarke Griffin. I live next door."

Lexa was dazzled and just nodded.

Clarke raised her brow, "And you are?"

"Ammmmmm,..Ammmm..," Lexa mumbled.

Clarke smiled, "Okay, nice to meet you Ammmm...hehehe...If you need anything Ammm...I'm just next door, nice to meet you." Clarke walk away going to her flat.

Lexa just put her hands on her face, "That was embarrassing...My God! my name is Ammm...Jeez...Hold yourself Lexa," she mumbled. Then she walked away.

 

Lexa returned somewhere late in the afternoon with some food. She entered the flat, announcing, "Hey babe, I'm home." Allie started to run out to her. Lexa patted her dog, "Hey babe, I met a girl today. She was amazing, who would have thought that a woman can leave me speechless."

The cell phone started to ring. Lexa stood up and answered the call. "Hello".

"I have forwarded your next mission, just make sure you don't blow your cover," Titus informed. "If you have any queries just tell me and if you need resources you can always call Anya. She is one of the best in NYCPD, I can recommend her to assist you in your mission.

"Copy", that's all Lexa  can mustered. Lexa closed the phone and open her laptop to check the latest development of her files and try to connect the dots. On the files that was sent, she saw the picture of the man who murdered her parents. "John Murphy", Lexa hissed.

 She read all the documents and for 20 years, she finally traced the guy.  Murphy, who became one of the most dangerous man alive. He ran mostly the cartels for drugs around the world. This is like running thru a mountain but   Lexa was determine to catch this guy and take her revenge. Lexa for a moment, remembered all her memories back 20 years on how hard she trained in the hands of her uncle.

 

 

20  years ago

 

After the burial of her parents, Titus brought Lexa in the cabin to hide her from any enemies. She was home schooled  for a while. Daily she was trained for hand to hand combat, expertise in knife handling and gun shooting. Young Lexa had a lot on her plate to try to defend herself from any threat. She always woke up early to run. Titus even train her to survive to produce her own means  in the woods. Every end of the day Lexa always have new bruises and scars to remind her of the training. For almost 10 years being hidden, Titus decided to expose Lexa in the society to learn how to blend and yet being invincible in the prying eyes. Titus who was an elite military and ex-CIA agent  became his father. Titus decided for Alexandria Woods to have it as Lexa Woods.

Lexa remembered how difficult it was, but to be prepared for this day, to finally trace the man who she was looking for. Lexa had even went to college in Criminology and of course she became one of the best since she was trained by the best ways of Titus. Lexa was recruited by an agency in the government as black ops. Where the best of the best is a part of. If no one can trace or solve any problem, Lexa was assigned to get the bad guys. From FBI, CIA, Detective or cops, she was put off underground by the government agency to get things done. She was like a spy or an assassin. She was flawless and stilt in every mission that results to 100 percent success. Lexa was determined to find the guy who haunted her dreams when she was still 5 years old.

Allie started to lay in head in Lexa's lap that made Lexa snap herself out and started to check the documents file back.

 

The next morning, Lexa woke up getting used to the new apartment. She usually wakes up at dawn and do a 5 mile run starting the day with her lovely companion Allie. Shortly after the run, she ran into Clarke who was walking fast. Lexa glances and waved, "Morning".

Clarke just glance at her like a  second and walk away without anything.

Lexa was just surprised at herself knowing she was never been that open to anyone but she told herself that it seems being open is not welcomed by the blonde this morning. She can't help notice the bruise in the right cheek in Clarke's face though the blonde was leaving as fast as she can in the premises.

Anyways, Lexa went back to the room and started the coffee machine while she  takes a shower. Shortly after, she started checking again the file that was sent, with coffee on the side table. She took out her army travelling pack and started laying her toys (sniper gun - M4 calibrated automatic shot with great technical adjustments). She dismantle each piece and checking for ammunitions and barrels for safety/ready for the next target. She also took out her travel body automatic personalized 45 caliber gun (when you say personalized, it's like visualizing the Lara Croft guns in Tomb Raider). Lexa was on top of her game to be determine to get back with the person that took her parents life. While checking on the last piece, she remembered her past, on how easy it was life before when her parents was still alive. She thought, ' What would be her life right now if both parents were still alive'. Her present and future would have been different. She would never been this loner and isolated with the world outside.

She stood up and faced the windows outside and look past everything, visualizing what will be her life after this mission. Thinking she is close enough to her biggest target.

Suddenly, her phone beeps...She receive a message to meet in a restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

 

Lexa had  to meet somebody in the restaurant so she prompted to wear something casual clothing (jeans, shirt and along with a jacket). She took a cab going to the restaurant.

She met Titus, "Hello, it's nice to see you uncle", she spoke while hugging. Titus smiled, "It's been awhile seeing you in the flesh Lexa and I might say you look good". He handed some documents at the side. "Let's take our brunch together and discuss further about things. I actually invited Anya to formally introduce you guys. She'll be here any minute."

While taking their orders with the waiter, a woman stood in Lexa's back and said, "Hi, I'm sorry I am late, New York's traffic is a lot to handle". She glances at Lexa and said, "Hello, I'm Anya NYCPD".

Lexa stood up, "Lexa Woods, nice to meet you".

"I know! Titus has given me the details but nice to see you Lexa and it is a great pleasure working with you," Anya exclaim. "It's been a while that I have this kind of case and it really brings my adrenaline on top. Come on, move over Lex, I need to power up to coupe-up on this new phase I will take.

Both three had discuss the mission further. Later Titus stood up and patted Lexa on the side, "I will contact you if we have further instructions. Be safe, this is the most dangerous man alive". Then he exited the place.

Lexa thought to herself, 'I am ready for this. It has been 20 years and I have him pinned down'.

Anya stared, "Hey, are you okay?. Do you need anything cause if not I need to go to the office and meet my girlfriend later."

Lexa glances, " No!  Nothing for now, I will be in the apartment so I will just contact you if there is anything that I need."

Anya just nodded and walked away. Moments later, Lexa rushed out in the restaurant.

 

On the way to the loft, in the elevator, when it was about to close, a hand had push thru, "Hold on". Lexa gazed upon and it was the blonde. She just stared and looked past Clarke since this morning by being open she might blow off things away. She decided to shut up and kept herself distant. Clarke eyed Lexa for a while but the brunette never took her eyes on the elevator buttons. When Clarke was about to say something the door opened and Lexa had rushed off. Clarke raised a brow, "What was that? Did I do something wrong?".

In the weeks time Lexa was in and out of the apartment going into the gym and go to her daily routes for the possibilities on her mission.

Clarke on the other hand was busy juggling her job (part-time), her studies and focusing on being with Finn. Every time she pass the apartment of the brunette going to the elevator she remember the first day they met, where she had seen a warm smile with a bit of stoic face. Clarke was intrigued since she never had a chance to bump with her over the past few weeks. Clarke wanted to say something about that day where the brunette saw her but she streamed away without saying anything. She thought it was rude, knowing she really wanted to be friends with the brunette.

Clarke is always a positive person who loves to bring positive vibes to people but usually with Finn around those positivity is being drained.

Clarke had a break from work. While taking her snack, she saw a pregnant woman who was with an older woman. Clarke took a hold on her stomach and thought 'I had that also 2 years ago'. A tear just fell, remembering the fact that she was pregnant with her baby but a moment later it was all gone. Her hand that was on her  stomach started to rush to her face to cover up the tears remembering the rough times. She gave up schooling like 2 years ago because she got pregnant. Abby (Clarke's mother) was so furious when she found out Clarke was pregnant knowing 2 more years and she got her medical degree and she was really disappointed. Abby had high hopes for Clarke and it all ended - up being pregnant with the person she didn't really understand what she sees with Finn. Finn Collins, had a great background, coming from respectable parents who were police officers, but she never gasps the idea that her daughter would end-up with a spoiled brat and turns things around as if he is the center of attraction. Finn Collins is hell hot and cute but that's all there is.  Clarke choose Finn and gave up the relationship with her mother for baby's sake and she truly love Finn, but Clarke was blinded in all of that. When Finn and Clarke had moved in together, little by little she saw the real Finn. Finn was good to her but when he's drunk he becomes another person who totally doesn't coincide to be a respectable officer. Last time she was hit by Finn that left her a bloody nose. She ran but Finn took a hold of her and said if she say anything I will have to hurt you or even kill you or worst even involve your mother. She thought this guy is a lunatic. Days and months had passed she saw the real Finn and thought she was blinded by love before and reality had slapped her. She was hurting inside and she can't say anything to anyone knowing they might get hurt. She first thought going to the police but Finn is the police around here. She was stressed and depressed and with all the tension brings out a bad outcome. One day Finn was drunk and he wanted sex but Clarke declined and Finn took it badly that he hit Clarke in the stomach and kick her twice. Clarke was on the floor and crying. Finn was shouting and left the apartment. Clarke saw blood running thru her legs so she grab her phone and call her most trusted friends Octavia and Raven. Both women had rushed thru Clarke's apartment and took her to the hospital. Next day, Finn was there, pleading, asking for sorry. Clarke was crying knowing the baby is now gone but she thought if she go she has nowhere to go. She has no money and she thought she only have Finn for the moment. Clarke accepted Finn's apology even if it hurts so much knowing he was the reason the baby was gone. It feels like being drowned and no one was there for her rescue.

Clarke snapped when a hand fell on her shoulder. She saw Octavia assuring her everything will be better soon.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you hurt?", Octavia asked.

Clarke just gave her a fake smile," I will be fine, I just remembered something",

"Hey, chill! Next week is your birthday and we'll celebrate it no worries. Will ask Finn to have it celebrated in your apartment and will have a party. FUCK THE PAST!!!!", Octavia hissed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 

The day had come and Clarke celebrates her 24th birthday in her apartment with some of her friends Raven, Octavia, their partners Anya and Lincoln and other cafe workmates during dinner time.

Early morning of the event, Clarke was making some preparations. She bought some booze (tequila and vodka) and some groceries for the food which Raven and Octavia will prepare for the birthday celebration later in the afternoon in time of the party at night. Going - up  to her loft, she was carrying a lot and accidentally some things had fell on the floor. Luckily Lexa was on her way up with Allie. Lexa saw the struggling Clarke for some groceries so she prompted to help out.

"Let me help you with these Clarke," Lexa offered. She took the bag on her arm.

Clarke stared, "No! it's okay. I can manage, I just need to grab ahold on things".

"It's no biggy," Lexa informed. "Just let me help you bring these things to your flat."

Clarke smiled and eyes locked on Lexa when she saw that the brunette had appeared to be in her gym attire. Lexa was in a jacket but it was not zipped so toned abs where exposed that you might tell its well pumped up due to earlier exercise. Clarke had gazed from the stomach area to Lexa's face, when she stopped for a while in her jaw line, indicating a strong personality and Clarke continued to gaze upon when her blue eyes had locked on Lexa's green eyes. Clarke thought it was the greenest green she has ever seen that she remembers her past with her deceased father spending sometime in the cabin with the greeny forest with all in sight.

Lexa noticed Clarke already staring, "Hey is there something on my face?", with brow raising.

"Ammmm....," Clarke mumbled. "Nothing, just appreciating the beauty," Clarke spoke in  a low voice wherein only herself can hear.

Lexa smirk but just nodded.

They walked thru the elevator together and thru Clarke's apartment. When they entered the room, Lexa was amazed in what she saw since all the place was covered with painting. Lexa appreciate any painting since her deceased mother Indra also paints as a hobby and even Lexa, herself knows the value of art since she loves photography which she uses now on her mission to take shots for wanted criminals on the hunt. Clarke was setting the groceries on the table when she saw Lexa was standing in one of her art.

"Hey, you like something?," Clarke asked.

Lexa did not respond, so Clarke had approached her and see what Lexa was staring at.

"It's my favorite! It goes to show that there are two faces in one person," Clarke describe the painting.

Lexa nodded, "It's like a battle which one will overtake your life".

Clarked was puzzled, "You paint?"

"No! My mother used to paint," Lexa answered.

"I'm sorry, she might be a great painter, " Clarke respond.

"By the looks of this! (Lexa pointing to the painting), my mother was merely doing it as a hobby not like you Clarke," Lexa told.

"What? I never told you I did the painting," Clarke questioned. "Who the hell are you?".

Lexa bit her lips (which Clarke had noticed that full lips that was slightly bitten with her teeth) 'she told herself that part of her mission is to know her surrounding as well as the people around, so basically she know the basic information of each an everyone in the building', but she can't tell Clarke about it so she answered her, "First Clarke, the signature at the bottom right states it's C.G which corresponds to you name Clarke Griffin plus I saw your hands when I grab something to help you out earlier those hands are almost the same as my late mother so I can tell when she was painting since however she tried to eradicate the paint in her hands there will always be some particles left on the edges of the nail".

"Wow! you're observant! I'm impressed", Clarke smug.

Lexa smirk , "I gotta go Clarke...".

"There will be a party later in the evening to celebrate my birthday. You should come by later to thank you for helping me out today," Clarke offered.

"Thanks Clarke, but I have some place I gotta be. Happy Birthday!". Lexa stepped out and moved towards her flat.

"Damn.....Stupid me....We had a long conversation yet I haven't asked her name," Clarke mumbled.

 

At lunch time, Finn had dropped by at the apartment to catch Clarke to give her a gift. Finn was never a surprise person neither a romantic one, he just wanted to get Clarke back the way she used to love or rather worship him. "Hey, babe...Happy birthday," Finn handed a box.

"Thanks! what's this? You don't have to Finn," said Clarke. "My friends and some workmates are coming over later in the evening to celebrate. I hope you can join us".

Finn hissed, "I don't know! I was hoping that we could celebrate it in a restaurant just you and me, but it appears you have other plans. Anyways we might work late later since we are working on a case and maybe later the boys will go to Arkadia Club".

"Okay babe," that's all Clarke muttered. A bit disappointed but she didn't really bother since she just wanted to enjoy this day. After all the things had happen, everything in their relationship has gotten out of hand and her feelings are slowly drowning. Finn left the apartment.

Clarke opened the gift, it was a green emerald necklace. She was supposed to be excited to try it on but instead she was imagining the brunette who at first she teases to name Ammm... now occupies her mind where for a moment they had locked their eyes and she never felt so naked. The way the brunette stare was like getting to her depths to reveal the aching heart inside waiting to burst and come out. Clarke was starring out of nowhere, imagining what the heck is happening with her fantasizing her brunette neighbor. She was never been attracted to women. She told herself, but even before she had crushes or admiration but that's all there is since then she only have Finn. Clarke never had the feeling to be puzzled to get to know the other person or just want to be with her. Clarke had snapped when someone was knocking on the door.

"Hey Griffin! Birthday girl....Open up," Raven shouted.

"Clarrrkkkkeeeeeeee.....Clarkeeeeee.....HAPPY BIRTHDAY.....," Octavia added.

"Come on guys..too embarrassing!! I have neighbors. Please come in," Clarke open the door and invited them in.

"So we better get this going cause your visitors will be coming by sooner." Raven suggested.

Both 3 women were preparing the food, booze and the vicinity for the event. Later in the evening Clarke's guests had showed up and brought some gifts for the blonde.

Anya arrived together with Lincoln who brought the cake for the birthday girl.  "Move over guys! make way so that Clarke can blow the candle and make a wish." When the cake was on the table, friends and workmates started to gather around to sing her happy birthday.  Of course Anya moved closer to Raven while Lincoln with Octavia.

All people sang, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday ! happy birthday! happy birthday to you Clarke. Now make a wish".

Clarke closed her eyes and blow the candle, "Thank you guys for all of these."

Raven patted Clarke's shoulder, "Come on, what are friends are for...sometimes bad things happen but you know we are here for you Clarkie, Happy Birthday girl...so let's enjoy with the booze."

 

Maybe an hour or so with the party, wherein people are really having fun and the couples are really getting along pretty well when suddenly Finn came inside and shouted, "The party is over! Go out! Go out!

Clarke stop Finn, "Babe, your drunk. Please let's just finish this party and my friends will go later on"

Finn grab Clarke in the neck nearly choking her, "Babe, I wanted us to celebrate but instead you want to spend it with them. You selfish bitch."

Clarke was struggling to breathe and she was trying to stop Finn for doing this so she accidentally scratch Finn's face.

Finn was furious so she hit Clarke really hard in the face that some blood had started to move down her face. Octavia and Raven ran towards Clarke and Lincoln took a hold on Finn and Anya was standing in between. Finn spit, "Get out! The party is over."

Clarke was embarrassed on what her friends saw. For almost 4 years being together with Finn she never told any of her friends what was really happening in their current situation that it became a shock to her friends who had witnessed it. Clarke just ran off towards the door. She can't breathe, she wanted some air so she took off without saying any word. Clarke run off towards the upper deck of the building. Clarke was on the ledge crying her hearts out. She thought of jumping and possibly ending her life but a hand took a hold and fur had slide off to her feet. Clarke check her foot and she saw a dog, a unique colored dog that only belongs to the brunette (when you say unique it's because the dog labrador/retriever who has a fur of retriever and color black like a labrador but what makes it more unique is the eye area which has like a mask covering her eyes area. You could say like a raccoon face that currently belongs to a dog)

"It's not gonna solve anything. Things become worst if you always run away. You need to face it and grab a hold to any consequences," Lexa said.

"You don't know how shitty is my life. This day was supposed to the best day of the year but...," Clarke faced the brunette.

Lexa handed a handkerchief, "Here you go Clarke. Life is harsh on you but believe me you are capable to fight your own battles Clarke. You just have to believe in yourself."

Clarke smiled, "Thank you!  I mean for saying that. You are so nice to me but I don't even know your name."

Lexa smirked, "My name is Lexa, Lexa Woods." She handed her hand for a hand shake but  the blonde grab and took a hold and instead grab Lexa for  a hug. "I don't usually do this Lexa but I don't know I have the urge to hug you now. Thank you for today," Clarke muttered. Clarke thought that maybe Lexa would find it awkward so she wanted to hug her just a second just to thank her.

Lexa was shocked but the warm hug she felt but when she notice that the blonde was about to let go. She took a hold and hug the blonde and held her in the waist. "You're welcome Clarke."

For a moment they hug and felt the cold breeze in the high deck. Lexa interrupted with a slight cough, "Ahem, Clarke we better go inside and clean that up,"

Clarke starred, "You're right".

Both women went down when they passed by the room of Clarke, Lexa took a hold on her hand and guided her on her own flat. Lexa knew what was happening in Clarke's loft. It's not like the area is sound proof at all and besides they are the nearest neighbors of all. Last time when Lexa passed by she knew that the couple had argued alot and the other day she saw Clarke with a bruise in her face.

Lexa offered, "Clarke, we'll go to my flat. I will clean that up for you."

"No thanks Lexa. I will be fine, besides I have some first aid inside and you know not to boost anything I am a medical student in the process I mean," Clarke answered with a smile.

Lexa doesn't want to push but she felt that she wanted to protect this woman. She know Clarke was hurt and she can't bear the fact any woman should deserve such treatment. Lexa saw how his late father Gustus loved her mother, how he did everything just to make sure Indra was happy. She thought she has been in his line of job of quite some time and thought that every woman should be respected and not be hurt in any way. Lexa was never been into relationships but she never hurt any woman in any way. Yes! she never took a relationship to the extent that they might get hurt with the job that she has and basically with knowing that Love is a weakness, but she thought she just never been inlove to tell that to herself. Growing up with Titus, Lexa never looked guys in a way to have any relationship because she herself is too masculine so she thought having a woman would make sense. Lexa knew that she is attracted to women. With every girl she had (one night stand or rather no strings attached) she always treat them right as if they are in a pedestal. She never wanted to hurt anyone in the process cause she know how dangerous it was to be a underground agent. She doesn't want to end things up same as her parents.

Lexa let go of Clarke's hand, "Okay Clarke! If you need anything I live next door. Happy birthday."

Clarke smiled and go inside her apartment.  Lexa did the same and both had parted ways.

Clarke was inside the apartment and saw no one except a snoring Finn on the couch in the living room. She took her phone and went to her room to clean up the mess on her face. She saw the messages and missed calls of her friends. She just responded both that 'I am okay, just talk to you tomorrow girls and thanks again for the evening'. Clarke was done for the evening, she know she was hurting but Lexa's words had struck her. I am strong to face any challenges that awaits and with that thought she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

In the following morning, after Clarke's birthday, Lexa had passed  Clarke's apartment with Allie and she unexpectedly heard the noise that could only be like arguments that is full of shouting and throwing a lot of things. She stopped for a while knowing last night, Clarke had been hurt but she thought she has no business of the couple. If Clarke needed help, she would ask for it. Lexa prompted to just leave.

After an hour or so, Lexa was about to leave the apartment to meet Anya for updates for the mission when she ran into Clarke in the elevator. As usual, Clarke had bruises and some red marks in her face and Lexa never had ask for anything cause she doesn't want to pry for anyone's business.

Lexa just said, "Good morning, Clarke."

Clarke just glances with a smile, "Thank you for last night, Lexa. I really appreciate what you had said to me in the rooftop."

"No problem. but if need anything, you know I live just next door," Lexa offered

Clarke just nodded.

They both parted ways.

____________________________________________________________________________

Clarke went to work that morning in the cafe and meet Raven and Octavia. "Hey, Rae and O, sorry for last night if I ran out. I just...," Clarke muttered.

Raven stopped her, "Clarke, it's okay girl."

Octavia just hugged her, "Don't worry Clarkie, we understand. Why don't we go inside the bathroom and probably hide that spot on your face before Marcus can see that."

"Thanks guys." Clarke had hugged them both. "You know I am really lucky to have you guys around."

Raven just shrug, "Common bitches let's move and stop being sappy out here."

Octavia hisses,"Raven with the language. Clarke you need to tell us the truth you know. You know we are here for you, I mean me and Raven."

Clarke just nodded and went inside.

Clarke explained everything to her bestfriends what is really happening. She took the courage of telling knowing Raven was with Anya(detective) and Octavia is with Lincoln(police force). Clarke knows that there partners were good officers and she knows that her friends will be safe with Finn when she knows that her friends will be safe with their partners. Her friends was shock because Clarke was really good on hiding things but what happen last night they knew now whatever the bruises before and black eyes from Finn. Raven and Octavia were furious but they understand what Clarke meant when she was afraid. They respected Clarke's decision to hide things and about how bad is the relationship with Finn. They knew Finn was a good officer but they also know how self centered and self egotistic he is. 

Raven asked, "Where did you go last night? We were worried about you. We looked everywhere for you."

For a minute, Clarke smile for the thought of what happened last night. She hugged Lexa at the rooftop. Raven smack Clarke, "hey, you better answer me right. We were worried about you. We thought something had happen to you and you know Finn was really drunk that he didn't bother at all,"

Octavia confirms, "I don't really like that guy for you Clarkie."

Clarke deadpan, "Me too, Thinking about it. I was at the rooftop just getting some fresh air. And no Raven!  I was not jumping...just thinking about it last night but I was not alone up there. She said something to me that brought me back to my senses and she brought me back to my apartment afterwards. Her name is Lexa and she is my new neighbor."

"I haven't met this Lexa but I think I like this person already," Raven shrug.

"Wait! was it the girl I saw in the elevator. The one who was brunette?" Octavia asked.

Clarke just nodded.

"Ohhhhh....Clarke has a crush now ha?", Raven smiled.

"Nope! really it's just admiration," Clarke confirms.

"Anyways girls it is time to work. Clarke your make up is okay now but please be careful. You know you can always dump Finn. You deserve better," Octavia said about to leave the bathroom.

"We need to go cause my girlfriend will drop by later to have her morning coffee,"  Raven suggested.

 

On the other hand, Lexa had met with Anya.

"Hey, Morning Anya. Do you have new information for me today?", Lexa asked.

"Shut up Lexa, It's too early for that could we have  some coffee first. You called me like what 7am and usually I go to work like 9 in the morning. Yes! I do have infos but I need coffee to perk me up," Anya hissed. "I know a cafe just around the corner."

They both arrived at the cafe after 10 minutes. They took a seat near at the counter.

Raven approached, "Good morning! What can I get you guys for today?"

Anya was smiling, "Good morning babe." She stood up and gave a kiss on the cheek. "This is Lexa, a friend from New Jersey."

"Wait! Did you say Lexa? Mmmmmm.....Good to meet you in person." Raven smug. "Hey Clarke could you bring us some coffee down here. These lovely women would like to have some and wanted to see you too."

Clarke approached, "Who would be looking for me early this morning huh?. Hey! Anya, morning." Clarke glances and she saw Lexa ," Hey!! ammm...what are you doing here?"

Lexa smirk, "I am here for coffee I guess Clarke. Anya told me that this is the best in New York besides Starbucks of course. You work here huh?"

"Duhhhh....she works here," Raven deadpans. "It is really nice to meet you Lexa."

"So, What can I get you for today?" Clarked asked

"Just the usual for me," Anya answered.

Clarke look Lexa in the eye, "What about you Lexa?"

Lexa thought 'what about you just sit here for a while', but it flashes that she said, "just black coffee for me."

Both women took off to prepare the order when Anya and Lexa got back to their discussion. Lexa spoke, "you know Clarke?"

Anya smirk, "above all the discussion that we will have that is the first question you will ask?...mmmmm,....interesting...So you have hots for the blonde huh?"

Lexa hesitates, "No! she is my neighbor and it seems it is a  small world that you knew each other as well. thats all! Why would you assume such thing, it is just a distraction for my mission you know."

"Yah..Yah..blah..blah...you don't have to explain too much. My question was answerable by yes or no. Anyways, Clarke is the bestfriend of my girlfriend so yah... I know her plus I met her also one time during an event when she was with Finn."

 

Clarke thought, "what a small world isn't it? Your girlfriend knows Lexa.. I mean you know."

"This Lexa woman seems so interesting to me Clarke. She is your neighbor and now she is a friend of my girlfriend. Can you see the woman Clarke how hot she is no doubt why you were so distracted."

Octavia heard," What is the fuss huh?"

"Anya came to visit and guess what? Clarke's girlfriend is here as well." Raven pointed out in the table.

"Wait that's the brunette. Wow Clarke she is hot! Really hot with the suit. mmmm..But I never saw you in a girl? I guess spending too much with Raven can make you gay huh?" Octavia joked.

"Ouch! I think Clarke here knows she is not straight she just don't want to admit it since she is so attached with lover boy Finn. You remember O, Clarke always has some comments of admiration with the ladies rather than with men"

Clarked blushed, "Shut up you two. Lexa is a neighbor okay who was very nice to me last night."

"Whatever you say Griff,"Raven scoffed.

 

Just like any other day, Lexa and Clarke had some slight conversation whenever they bump to each other in the hallway or in the elevator going to their flats. It is like a routine and day by day they are like getting used to each other. Smile and glances were being exchanged. Lexa like a daily routine as well to always take coffee where Clarke works but it is always to go so some slight chats has been exchange along the way as well.

______________________________________________________________________________

One day, Lexa had a lead so she must go to check out the possibilities to pin down Murphy. She took Allie to a neighbor Maya where she always leave her in times she needed to go under cover.

"Hey, Maya can you watch Allie for me for like couple of days." Lexa asked.

"Lexa, I will be out in New York by Friday cause I need to visit my family so I will be out of town, so please pick her up after 2 days," Maya confirm.

Lexa paid Maya and she run to gather her things. After 2 days, Lexa was nowhere to be found so Maya took the chance to visit the apartment to send Allie home. At the apartment nobody was home so Maya just sent a message to Lexa : Lexa I told you I can only watch Allie for 2 days so  I will leave her in your front door. Im so sorry! Probably you will be home later so I will asked someone to watch her until you got home.

Clarke just finished work so she went home. On the way on her apartment she saw Allie and some girl in front of Lexa's flat.

"Hey, I think nobody is at home right now. Maybe Lexa will be back later," Clarke informed.

"Hi, I am Maya, Dog caretaker for Allie. I told Lexa to pick up Allie after 2 days and I havent seen her. I need to go cause I will be visiting my parents out of town. Please can you watch her for me until Lexa will be back.?"

"Yah sure!," Clarke answered.

Maya left the building. Clarke knelt down to Allie, "Your mom is not yet at home so Allie you will be stuck with me for a while." Allie just barked. They both went inside the apartment of Clarke.

At night Clarke and Finn had some fight again as usual but atleast by end of end she saw Allie in the couch. When Clarke sits down the dog just lays with her like comforting her. As days had past like a week, Clarke got so attached to the dog and she even wonders if Lexa will ever return cause of all honesty she loves the dog and keeping Allie will not be problem at all.

 

One afternoon when Clarke was studying on one of her papers from school she heard a knock from the door. Clarke opened the door and she saw Lexa standing on the other side of the door.

"Lexa," Clarke was startled to see Lexa.

"Clarke. Thank you for watching Allie for me. Maya told me you took her after she left," Lexa smiled.

Lexa was about to pull some dollars out when Clarke said, "Hey, it's not a problem. You help me out last time so this is atleast I can do. Were neighbors right? so this is saying thank you for the last time so we are even."

"No Clarke, this is inconvenience. So if you will now let me pay you maybe I can take you out for dinner if your boyfriend is okay with that if not I can make dinner at least so that I can thank you."

"Yah sure Lexa. I will be okay with dinner"

"Tonight okay. I will see later around 7 for dinner." Lexa shouted, "Hey babe we need to go."

Allie came running in front of the door and recognizes the voice and went with Lexa going inside their apartment. Lexa looked back at Clarke's door, "Hey Clarke, Thank you again and see you later for dinner. I will be cooking."

Clarke peeked out, "Your cooking?...mmm...interesting.. I will see you then..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

The rest of the afternoon, Lexa was busy preparing for the evening. She thought this is the first time she will have a visitor since she moved in the apartment. Lexa was a good cook living with Titus all these years she pick up some tricks in the kitchen. Having someone in the house, she has to make it more presentable like hiding all the guns and weapons.

 

Evening came, there was a knock on Lexa's door. Apparently, Lexa was still in the shower but she left the door unlocked (not a typical habit to keep yourself safe) cause she knows around that time Clarke would be in her apartment. Clarke knocked but nobody answered so she opted to open up the door and she saw Allie sitting in front as if waiting for her to come in. Allie barked when Clarke was clearly on site. Lexa came out and checked, "Hey Clarke! Please come in. It will only take a minute but  I will change so please feel free to be at home."

 

Clarke was left star struck. She saw Lexa with only a towel. Those hair being laid down in her shoulder and those biceps,,,WOOOOOHHH,,,strongly firm..can really imagine somebody can be carried with it...Legs? tall and resembles an athlete..Clarke thought it was perfect as she imagine it the first time she saw and hold the brunette.

Lexa snapped her finger, "Clarke!? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am okay, I guess I am really just hungry and I thought you were the food," Clarke said jokingly.

Lexa chuckles.

"I will be out just a minute. Okay. just have  a seat", Lexa offered

" Yeah sure", Clarke headed to the couch with Allie.

While in the couch, Clarke blushed, "Allie! your mom is really hot."

After a minute, Lexa emerge with only shorts and T-shirt. "Will prepare the food. Do you prefer eating it in the couch or in the table?"

Clarke answered, "anywhere will do." Clarke watch Lexa and thought this girl can wear anything but still looks good.

They were really having a great conversation. They talked about alot of things and Lexa was never been that open to anyone, she even wondered there was a spell being cast by Clarke to make her so blunt. Clarke on the other hand, she opened a lot of things from Finn with relation with her mother. In that moment, they understand each other's past and respected one another. Lexa opened being in business which is partly true but being a secret agent (undercover) was never brought up for protection reasons. Clarke asked,"By any chance I wanna know how you met Anya? I thought you were also an officer?"

Lexa was startled, "Ammmmm"

Clarked gigled, "You know what you don't have to answer that. I just remembered something the first time we met your name was ammm. I don't wanna pry on things, maybe that conversation will be set on next time."

 Lexa had prepared dinner and Clarke had appreciated the gesture of such wonderful meal. "I never had a thought that you have  a chef in you. But the taste of these food  I guess it feels like  I am eating in a 5 star restaurant."

Lexa blushed, "Don't flatter me that much Clarke cause my head might be that big to carry."

"mmmm...Chef with a sense of humor..I like it!," Clarke said it in flirtatious way.

 

Both women had enjoyed the company from one another. Until Clarke received a message from Finn.

"Hey, Lexa i gotta go now. Thanks for the dinner. I really love each minute spending it with you," Clarke smiled shyly

"You can come here anytime you need it Clarke. Thank you for taking good care of Allie"

"Bye." waved Clarke

Lexa ran off and take a hold of Clarke. When she noticed the grip she had on Clarke she took a step back, "Clarke, hmmm, this is not the first time I will be out for some business so if it is okay I can leave Allie with you and don't worry I will pay you for taking her  just like Maya. Please agree with this since Allie is really comfortable with you."

Clarke hold Lexa's hand, "I love spending some time with Allie. So don't worry"

Clarke left the apartment and smiled of the thought that Lexa hold her and spent sometime with her over dinner. Clarke thought she never felt like that before even with Finn. She was loved by Finn but not to the extent that Finn cooked for her or really just stared her how Lexa just stared her. She imagined those green eyes saw her sufferings and how she shared with Lexa all the stories of her life and thought that those eyes would have a different expression but instead she saw how naked she was to share her entire soul not in a physical way but the way how intimate it is. She told herself that she is fucked (fucking falling in love none other than her neighbor) She felt worried that how she felt means things would fuck when Finn knows and aside her friends already know but she doesn't want Lexa to be hurt.

Lexa on the other side of the apartment. She took a seat in the couch and analyze what had happen. She enjoyed the night with Clarke. She smile, giggled and shared stories that no one had ever heard. She isolated herself since her parents had died. Now, she felt she wanted to get to know more about the blonde. She wants more time with Clarke for she felt an unfamiliar feeling that she never once experience before.

Both women had parted ways and thought of things on unfamiliar feeling. Clarke not having any relationship of any women just pure admiration while Lexa had no real relationship before. Unfamiliar feelings that both women had captured for spending the time together.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

The following week Lexa had to left New York, so she knock the door on Clarkes apartment.

Clarke opened the door, " Hey Lexa and Allie"

"Clarke...I need to leave town for a couple of days so I need Allie to be with you. I hope it is okay with you and your boyfriend."

"No problem, Lex."

"Here is the payment for daily expenses and here is the key for my apartment. Everything you need for Allie is just at the drawer in the kitchen area."

Clarke took the leash from Lexa's hand, "Don't worry I will take good care of her. Just enjoy your trip."

"Bye Clarke..See you soon."

"Bye Lexa."

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Lexa was with Titus checking on the final details for the mission. Lexa glances on the mission and later on, smiles on something that she remembered.

"LEXA!!!", Titus shouted. "Your distracted. Keep your head on the ball. We cannot afford on screwing up this mission."

"I am focused."

"Really,??? cause your bloody heart eyes are telling me lying. I told you before that you should never get involve with anyone.," Titus holding Lexa's collar.

Lexa took a grip on Titus hands and pushed him away, " Shit Titus, I am an adult!!! I can separate my emotion and my responsibility. It took me 20 years for this day to come and your blaming everything and accusing me based on my bloody heart eyes?."

"Let's get back to work. You will fail if you will let your distraction prevail on this."

Lexa stared at him, "I know, Love is weakness and I am 100 percent persistent to end this mission."

Titus pointed his finger to Lexa's head, "Love is weakness in this line of work in what we have. Put that in you god damn head!!! you will end up just like your parents Lexa."

Both had stared each other and just went back to work when Anya came into the picture.

__________________________________________________________________

The day had come to get one of the men of John Murphy, his actually the right hand of Murphy who usually holds  the cartel in New York, his name is none other than Pyke. His ruthless and the opportunity was granted when an mule had told them that Pyke will be in Arkadia Club. All police was alerted and surveyed the area. Top priority was to get the guy with no casualties involved. Lexa who was an undercover agent had prompted to seek inside as if a casual ongoing partier who would just love to get drank for the night. Anya had lead all the cops in the vicinity. All area was all good and covered for this mission but little did they know that Pykes side was ready for this as well. Well there was also a mule in the police department you can say a black cop who just wanted more money. Things that started so well became somewhat blurry to figure out how to get this guy. It all started when a regular party goer had an argument that lead to gun firing. People had scattered around and all police had went inside to give reinforcement. Guns firing was everywhere. Anya saw Pyke who ran at the back of the club. Anya ran to get him and along Lexa was at the back to give assistance. Lexa's cover should not be blown so she slowly followed to provide back up for Anya.

"Pyke!! You should surrender. All cops had all this club  covered  so there is no place to run," Anya shouted.

Pyke laugh, "You think you are that smart huh? But sorry I am not that stupid. I also have my back up."

Pyke's men had caught up and all guns were pointing out with Anya. Anya's gun was just pointing out to Pyke.

"You lose I have 3 men guns pointing out for you which you only have one," Pyke said confidently

'"I just need one bullet in your head and thats it"

Lexa had started shooting on Pyke's men. Anya helped out to have shot one man down but Pyke was about to shoot and Lexa saw it, she storm to Anya and jump out. Before anything Anya as well had shot Pyke and everything when into blur. Lexa stood up, "Anya? Are you okay?"

Anya just nodded.

Lexa started to approach Pyke. Anya had followed, "Everything you say will be used against the law. You can get an attorney to help you on court."

Lexa smirk,  "Nice shot."

"I know, he is still alive but not really my intention. Anyways Lexa your shot , we need you to go to the hospital," Anya offered.

Lexa stared, "This!  I can clean this by myself. No need for a big fuss. Remember I am undercover so I can't afford my cover to be blown away. I gotta go. Just tell me for what you get for this guy."

Anya just nodded.

______________________________________________________________________

Lexa covered the blood with her jacket and hurried up before she bleed. The necessary things she need for this is in her apartment. She kept herself at ease and thought this is nothing compared to the things that happen to her in the past. Although she arrived in the apartment she felt a bit dizzy. When she arrived in her apartment door while retrieving her keys she remembered she had given it to Clarke in case for Allie reason. She had some doubts since with the condition she had to see the blonde. But she has no other choice. She stand up straight and knock on the blonde's door. "Hey Clarke, I'm home...Thanks for taking good care of Allie".

"Lexa,!" Clarke surprised. "Allie, babe your mommy is here."

Lexa was surprised when she called Allie babe, "Thanks again."

Lexa did not expect that Allie would ran and hugs her which the paw had touched the gun wound. Lexa shrunk on the floor with eyes that indicated that she was hurting but she wanted to hide it or the blonde might know, "Hey babe, I miss you too."

Lexa stood up still feeling a bit dizzy and unexpectedly she held on the frame on the door for support. When she opened her eyes she saw Clarke was all worried now.

"Hey,  are you okay?"

"Im fine Clarke I guess I am just tired."

"Keep lying Lexa. I know you are not fine," Clarke pointed out the blood on her hand. "I need to check it, but you need to tell me what happen to be able to treat it well."

"Clarke no. Im fine"

"Shut up.....We need to go to your apartment...Allie lets go baby.."

Lexa was amazed with the authority that Clarke had on her so she just listened and followed her instruction. Both women had went inside Lexa's apartment. Lexa had laid in the couch and Clarke had immediately remove the clothing to see what is really happening. When Clarke saw it she doesn't have to ask Lexa and just informed her this is a gunshot wound. "You are shot Lexa, so we need to get the bullet out to be able to stitch you up. Don't look too surprise why I know okay, like I said I am an ongoing doctor to be. You better have a good explanation now how you get it or I swear..---"

Lexa stopped Clarke, "I will tell you Clarke. Just help me." Lexa had fallen asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Clarke had cleaned up the wound while Lexa was still left unconscious in  the couch. Clarke was precisely careful knowing she had barely had the experience and basing everything in textbooks and observation she had with her mother in the hospital. When she finished it up she can't help herself but notice everything about Lexa. She  noticed how toned Lexa is, how her lips are perfectly shaped, her lashes and many more to see to keep praising this girl in front of her. She felt a pang of guilt knowing this girl in front of her was shot and all she can do was take advantage of the situation. Clarke was staring quite some time when Allie had barked, that put Clarke out from her trance on just looking at Lexa. Clarke just hold her head in both hands and smile, "What's wrong with me? This can't be happening." Clarke made sure that Lexa was tucked in before she left the apartment.

 

The next day Lexa had woken up and yes of course Clarke was around.

Lexa felt the pain in her body, "UUgghhh."

"Such a baby," Clarke teased.

Lexa was startled that she immediately stand up and look for the gun in her vest. When she was about to grab it she was laid back due to the shot she had taken last time that brought her to the floor. Clarke had run to her and hold her, "Hey, are you okay? you need to be careful you know I had to stitch you up last night and you shouldn't be moving around. You need  to lay down and just relax. Don't worry I took Allie out earlier for a walk and I prepared breakfast so that you can settle in your bed and drink some meds."

Lexa was speechless. She can't believe that the girl next door can make an effect on her. Lexa just starred and appreciating how the blonde had captured her within depths that is unfathomable. Clarke help her out to settle back in the couch and fed her so that she can settle in the bedroom. When they reach the bedroom Lexa grab Clarke's wrist, "Thank you Clarke, I don't deserve this you know. I do appreciate what you did to me."

Clarke just smiled, "Your welcome! your my neighbor Lexa and once in a while we need  to help each other but I had to asked what caused that gun shot? Did you had a fight with anyone?"

Lexa did not say anything.

"You don't have to answer me now but..." Clarke wanted to say I really care for you but thats too much knowing they barely knew each other and talked. "You can trust me. I swear fealty to  you Lexa  knowing you help me out last time at the rooftop. I owe you that much for letting me see a different perspective."

"Thanks Clarke but I really need to take a rest, " Lexa said apologetically.

"Okay! You need to rest and don't worry I will be back later to take care of Allie. Just rest and heal soon," Clarke said.

 

True to her words Clarke was spending more time in Lexa's apartment in taking care of Lexa and Allie. Before she goes to work she ensure that both had food and Lexa was drinking her meds. After work and in between school, she was even there just to make sure she was alright. This was the time that they both appreciate the company and they are really getting along so well. Lexa had gotten to know more and more about Clarke. Lexa had seen every details like how Clarke eyes react when she smiles, how her lips forms when she pouts, how her husky voice mutters some words and everything about Clarke had made her change something within herself. Hard stones don't break but due to some circumstances it cracks. This was not suppose to happen in Lexa's life. Lexa thought ' love is a weakness and she need to get the person that ruined everything in her life'. She was not suppose to get attach to anyone but with Clarke, life seems to be more colorful than usual. Lexa was not suppose to be happy, she should concentrate on maneuvering things and preparing what is needed to get Murphy. Lexa should not give up guns for love, but she can't help what she feels everytime Clarke is around and other things are in a blur. Lexa opted to say, "Clarke, I will prepare dinner for us later."

Clarke smiled, " I can't wait, but this time Lexa, let me help you make dinner for us."

 

Both were in the middle of preparing for dinner and both were really getting along with red wine on the side. Lexa though this was not a date, this is one way to thank Clarke for all the things she has done for couple of days. Titus and Anya called one's or twice just to check on her but Clarke on the other hand had exerted effort to make her feel better. Clarke on the other hand thought this is her escape from coming home to nothing full of stress Finn. Clarke felt better with Lexa, she made her feel wanted, needed and protected in the same time. They had a wonderful time and talked a lot about their past but both had opted to open happy stuff not to ruin the moment.

Clarke asked, " Lexa, I gotta asked you, why were you shot and who shot you?. What's your job?"

Lexa smirked, "Are you afraid of me Clarke?"

"Afraid of what Lexa?. Afraid that you would be a killer and hurt me?... Ohhh, please, if you were to hurt me you would done that days ago." Clarke answered.

"Really Clarke, I was helping out a friend to get a bad guy and I was just in the middle I guess", Lexa explained.

" So you're like a bounty hunter, like helping out  the police to get the bad guys", Clarke clarified.

"What's with all the stuff Clarke? I mean you watch too much TV to get all these".

Clarke laughed, "Yes, I guess watched too much action plus my boyfriend is one too."

Both had finished dinner and started to clean up. They continued their conversation over to the kitchen area when accidentally Clarke had dropped one plate and started picking up the broken pieces which accidentally ended up cutting herself. Lexa immediately help Clarke out, "Hey, are you okay?"

Clarke was shocked how Lexa was so fast that she didn't saw it coming that Lexa held her hand and their heads almost hit and like their face is like an inch apart. Clarke was dazzled how Lexa's lips look like in this distance feeling her breath under her mouth. Maybe this is just the wine but she was pretty sure that Lexa was looking over her lips and eyes. And with that, Clarke pushed herself to capture Lexa's lips (it was soft as cotton candy), she closed her eyes and savor every minute of it (it was not really a minute it's almost 10mins. and lexa was pushing Clarke on the wall to get a better grip of Clarke), when she opened her eyes with shock she saw Lexa starring at her. Clarke was confused, "I'm sorry Lexa, I need to go." Without any other word, Clarke had left the apartment. Lexa was euphoric which she had felt an electric shock that woke her heart from the abyss. Lexa just smiled to herself with wine in her other hand, "I haven't felt this way, this is all new to me but everyday Clarke brings color to my life which usually my mother Indra did. She is one of a kind of girl that brought from the sky." Lexa ended the night with a smile with the thought of having simpler and happy life like their parents had before. She understood how his father felt.


	8. Discovering the feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been awhile to update..sorry guys had technical problems... This chapter is a bit longer but bare with me guys...this chapter is discovering their feelings...

Chapter 8

 

Clarke had ran towards her apartment and when she reached the door she closed and stopped. She held her lips and smiled. Wondered how her heart is beating so fast. She sprawled within herself feeling the butterflies in her stomach. She though 'she never felt this way with Finn - not at all like this'. Even her ears can hear her heartbeat, reminiscing the soft lips that touch hers and strong muscles that put her in the right place that can burn something within her. Clarke said to herself," this can't be happening...Lexa is a business woman and no match for Finn. If he finds out, but she can't stop falling for Lexa....WAIT!! 'Falling for Lexa??", she smiled, " I guess I'm falling for my next door neighbor..but I have to keep it a secret.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next day the usual Lexa was early for a run and was about to go back, she saw Clarke going out. " Hey Clarke, good morning".

Clarke glance, looking at those sweaty biceps ( she imagine those arms pinning her last night).

"Hey," Lexa just smirked flashing her bright smile.

Clarke was not prepared for that so she slipped but Lexa was quick to catch Clarke that caused both to be on the wall door of the elevator. Lexa was looking back and forth at Clarke while Clarke was focused clearly on Lexa's lips just inches away. When Lexa saw Clarke staring she started to close the distance to capture Clarke's lips but suddenly the elevator door opens that caused them both to crash inside to the floor and guess what Lexa was on top..hehehehe!!!.. Both had stared at each other but remained on that position.

Suddenly a person just came inside, " Dang!!! Ladies you clearly need to get a room. Clarke I came here to surprise you so that we can go together to work, but I did not expect a free wrestling match in an elevator," Raven joked.

Both stood up and Clarke smack Raven in the arm.

"Ouch Clarkie! Should have gotten that on video, right Lexa?", Raven smirked.

Lexa blushed.

Clarke glanced at Lexa, " we gotta go, bye Lexa." Dragged Raven along.

"Raven!! Sooo embarrassing", Clarke hissed. " Lexa was trying to help since I slipped."

"Yah right Clarke, clearly slipped...copy...hope you enjoyed it", Raven chuckles.

Clarke laugh at the thought.

" what Clarke!?, common spill the beans...do tell Clarke," Raven asked. (Raven wondered how Clarke is, especially when she met Lexa. She thought Clarke had change for good especially the days when she lost her baby 2 years ago. She hadn't seen Clarke like really laugh and joke around)

When they reach work, Raven calling out Octavia, " Guess what O?

"What?", Octavia asked.

" Clarke has a new friend now."

Octavia ran towards, "what? Spill the beans Clarke? Who is he? Where does he lives?....Clarke put her hand on Octavia's mouth..." Raven is just joking".

"Raven!", Octavia hissed.

"Clearly it was not what I saw this morning Clarke and by the way O its not a he its a she", Raven replied.

Octavia winked," ohhh??? So its Lexa huh? She's hot Clarke. Good one! "

Clarke was struck," WHAT? No guys, Lexa is my neighbor that's all."

From the distance, "what's the fuss all about ladies?? Who's this neighbor Clarke? Is this person bothering you?", Anya asked.

" it's Clarke's neighbor babe, who was giving her the best time that ended up on t......" Clarke stopped Raven when she saw Lexa emerging at the back of Anya.

Lexa smiled, "yah, Clarke is this person bothering you? And what did you say Raven about t..??

Raven mumbled," yah! Yah! The neighbor giving Clarke the talk that help her a lot. We should thank her, that's all".

"Her? So its not a he, by any chance does this neighbor has a name?", Anya asked.

Lexa was about to say but Clarke butts in, " ammmm...what do you want guys for today? The usual? We are here to work so let's not talk about personal stuff." Clarke blushed.

When the 3 girls was at the back door. "Clarke your red as a ripe tomato. Put yourself together girl,"

"Raven you don't understand. I'm with Finn. I'm straight. This shouldn't be happening to me guys. Never been attracted nor in any relationship with a woman," confused Clarke.

Raven patted Clarke, " all I can say Clarke, if you want to experience you can see a whole new world. People might not be that open- minded with LGBT community but some people are now coming out and spreading their wings. FYI! Ever since when we' re kids you were not straight Clarke... You are unique...you keep on hiding things in your shell thinking its not acceptable, but I hope someday you would accept who you are. I'm in love with Anya no matter what she is, I know I met my soulmate. You would know cause you would feel ecstatic every time you see her and she could she your soul. You would know. Love is love Clarke," Raven explained.

Octavia added," besides Clarke whatever/ whoever you will be, you know we are your friends. We better get back to work before Marcus comes inn".

"Hey ladies, your orders," Raven approached with a smile.

Later then, both women had gone out at the shop for work.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke had worked and studied but all she can think about is Lexa... How Lexa smiles....her lips...her arms....how strong she is...how good cook...Lexa... Lexa...Lexa... She thought Lexa had put a spell on her. During the day while taking the exam, literally thinking about Lexa she accidentally put CLARKE WOODS in her paper and after realizing it she smiled to herself thinking it sounds good..CLARKE GRIFFIN - WOODS. She mocked herself, " this is hilarious. This is not me!! This is acting like a teenager but apart of herself thinking how satisfying it is to think about being with Lexa and what are the possibilities of being with her.

Clarke got home and though of painting. Finn had called earlier that he can't come home tonight due for some work at the office. Clarke never really cared. She was inspired to express how she really feels. Clarke was in trance painting out the vibrant colors. The butterflies in her stomach and naked soul. Clarke was in her jam with earphones and music with Marvin Gaye. She was creating a masterpiece. Clarke never heard anything but focused on her trance painting.

There was a knock in her door and even calling out her name. Lexa went inside Clarke's apartment, " that's awesome Clarke. That would be your neighbor right who is actually bugging you up."

Clarke could feel someone in her back that she glances when she saw Lexa, she fell on her chair dragging Lexa down with her,"Lexa! What are you doing here?, Clarke asked,"do you need anything? Or did you say something? "

"Mmmmm... I knocked and called you out Clarke but the door was unlocked so i was checking if your in and I said that painting is awesome. That must be your neighbor that's bugging your mind recently?", Lexa smirked.

Clarke looks at the painting and its the image of Lexa who was asleep on the couch with Allie perfectly angled with lightings. " yah! She is occupying my mind all day and I can't stop thinking about her," Clarke stares at Lexa's eyes.

Lexa smiled (the cutest smile that can kill)," you really capture my best angle and perfect details on my face. You must really like my face huh?".

"Don't be so cocky Lexa," Clarke hissed.

Lexa hold Clarke's chin, " I'm not being cocky Clarke, I just know what I want". Lexa closed the distance and capture Clarke's lips. Lexa thought it was soft as cotton candy but Clarke pulled away," I will get you dirty Lexa plus I don't smell right with all the work".

"Just shut up Clarke and kiss me." Lexa pulled Clarke and kiss her harder this time and Clarke was not pulling away instead she hold Lexa's arm and hugging it tighter feeling europhoric about the situation. Both had exchange torried kisses. Kisses was becoming hotter that Clarke had started pulling out Lexa's suit and unbuttoning her long sleeves. Lexa was starting to remove the bra as well as the shirt of Clarke. Lexa started kissing her earlobe towards her neck and towards her glorious breast. Clarke felt the arms of Lexa pulling her ass up. Both Clarke's legs were in Lexa's waist.

"Oh my god, Lexa!", Clarke whisper. " this is so fucking good.....ahhhhh!!!!..Lexa ", Clarke breath heavily.

Both Lexa's arms hold Clarke tightly on place, " let's go to bed Clarke. "

"No...no...no... I can't last long Lexa... Couch now!!!... Lexa smiles but followed.

Lexa put down Clarke slowly and kissing her slowly from her lips to her neck to her breast and place between her thighs. Clarke was fixated about how passionate the kisses were. How Lexa makes sure the perfect spots were touched and given much attention. Clarke never felt this way with Finn. When Lexa kissed that perfect spot, Finn was already forgotten and Clarke was doomed. Clarke was making those sex noise that clearly shows how she felt. Lexa had stopped, looked at Clarke and hold both hands on top of her head," Clarke ", Lexa slowly sliding her other hand on Clarke's clit and positioning herself to feel the pressure for her clit in every touch in Clarke's thigh." Look at me". Clarke had starred and Lexa had started kissing and slip a finger inside.

"Oh my...oh my....Lexa!!! Ahhh..ahhh...shit....shittttt....,"

Lexa had kiss her lips, her earlobe, her neck and her breast. She started going faster and when she felt that Clarke's walls crave for more she decided to add one more finger.

"Lexa...shit..I'm coming", Clarke breathes heavily

Lexa, herself feels the wetness in her fold that every stroke and pressure that hit her want to push further and when Clarke had made those noises she was ecstatically insane to come herself. Lexa decided to insert the third finger and with that... " LEXA!!!! Oh my god...shit...Clarke had reached her orgasm and trying to ride it out when Lexa was pushing further to feel herself the pressure of Clarke's thigh that reached her orgasm. Lexa had starred at Clarke.

"What?", asked Clarke.

" just can't imagine you coming sooo"

"Hard?", Clarke finished. " didn't expect to be this good. You are really good Lexa. I mean you are amazing."

Lexa kissed Clarke on the cheek," you are good Clarke and you deserve better".

Clarke hugged Lexa, " thank you! You don't know what it means to me.

Both had stayed on the couch for awhile and Clarke had fallen asleep. Lexa had starred, " Clarke your so beautiful. I don't know how you did it but you had me at hello. I can't explain it but you add colors to me and you know you are worth it Clarke just like my dad Gustus had done with my mother Indra. My dream was to catch the guy who murdered my family but after that no plans for anything in life but having you around gives me a different perspective in life. I can imagine giving up guns for love Clarke. You deserve better and I hope I can deserve you. Lexa stayed for a while and later on she stood-up and get dressed. She held Clarke and carry her to bed. She kissed Clarke goodnight

"Stay...stay with me Lexa", Clarke begged.

" I gotta go Clarke. Got to finish what I started and be done with it. I need to leave Allie with you for a couple of days", Lexa kissed Clarke.

"Go to bed and sweet dreams".

Clarke smiled and hugged Lexa tightly," night Lexa ".

Lexa had left the apartment with new set of dreams/perspective/journey towards the future with pretty much Clarke on it.


	9. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accepting what are the feelings yet there are conflicts in between both Clarke and Lexa... Things gets more complicated.

Chapter 9

 

The next day, Clarke woke up with a smile on her face, thinking what had happen last night with Lexa and those things she had said last night made her radiant as the sun. She never felt like this, that made her feel so strong to face any obstacles/hindrances that may pertake. Clarke had started the day with a smile painted in her face. She was glowing with all the possibilities and opportunities with Lexa but it was cut short when Finn arrive at the apartment, " clarke ! Babe I'm home".

Clarke had got up and prepared her things for work, "good! I'll take a shower then I go for work then school so if you need anything Finn the kitchen is there". 

Finn had stopped Clarke," wait babe! I had a rough night. I was hoping you can help calm my nerves to help me fall asleep."

"Finn! Stop! I need to go now", Clarke pushed Finn away.

" okay! What's wrong with you? ", Finn hissed

Clarke walks away and started her shower and move out at the apartment. She did not let Finn ruin the moment of her perfect day.

While Clarke was already out, Finn had notice a canvass that he assume that it was new art. He wondered its been a while that Clarke had painted so he took the cover out and discovered something," wait? What is this? Who is this?". Finn had sat down in the couch and was thinking it has been 2 years that Clarke had painted, who is this girl?, he asked himself. ' was i so busy or blinded that i haven't seen this coming'. 

Few days had passed and Finn had notice the changes of Clarke. She is blooming or somewhat radiant in love. She is singing and always happy in sort of way, " hey Clarke! What's up?".

" Nothing is wrong Finn, I'm just happy that school is almost over and I can take over my residency. "

Finn knows it is a lie cause she knows Clarke for 4 Years and she knows what is happening with Clarke. He knows cause Clarke before was like this with him. Clarke is in love and certainly its not with him anymore. 

\------------------------------------------------

While on the other side for Lexa, after she left Clarke, all she can think was the possibilities of being with Clarke. It is tough but she knows it would be worth it. Lexa had imagine the time spent with Clarke and how she wished that time would stop and freeze the moment. 

Titus threw the documents , "Lexa, keep your head in the game."

"I am Titus," Lexa exclaimed.

"I know you when you were 5 Lexa. You can't hide anything from me. I have checked you once you were shot and saw everything. I told you before love is weakness and it is distracting you. Your life would be in danger if you make a mistake or would you rather in danger her as well if you make a mistake."

" nobody is getting hurt cause I will end this Titus. I'm tired of tracking and running, I planned to end this once and for all so that I can start something new."

" with what? New? With that blonde woman? Don't be so naive Lexa. In this line of work, we forget those kind of life. We are what we are and will stay like this until we die"

"That's you uncle but not me."

"I'm warning you Lexa, one wrong move and blow your cover, things would go bad"

 

Lexa thought of what Titus had said and he is right. He can't afford to put Clarke in danger, imagining what had happenned to her mother Indra. She can't put Clarke in that position. She  has to finish this before starting over. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Couple of days had passed, Lexa had returned from her apartment. When Lexa was about to go on the lift she saw the blonde girl with her dog. Allie had ran towards Lexa, " hey babe, I miss you so much".

Clarke was smiling," she misses you too Lexa". 

Both had starred for a while when Finn had cough at the back holding on the groceries they had earlier. Finn had tried his best to reconnect with Clarke, trying to make her fall in love since noticing all the changes with Clarke. Finn had stop drinking especially when Clarke had always said no for sex for a week now. Finn comes home earlier to be with Clarke often. "Hey, I'm Finn.. Clarke's boyfriend." Finn had starred Lexa, he instantly remember the painting and diffinitely saw how Clarke look at Lexa. He knew that this woman is making her Clarke change. Finn took a hold on Clarke's hand, "hey babe, I made a reservation for us later tonight."

Clarke was confused," what reservation? I thought you had to work late tonight?"

"I made that as an excuse. I was going to surprise you for our anniversary."

"Is it today? Im pretty sure it still next month."

"Can't I just like surprise my girl for dinner tonight," Finn made it clear the word my girl for Lexa. " so I hope you can get your dog for tonight cause you know for some reasons its hendering us to be together."

Lexa smiled (smiling thinking even her dog doesn't like Finn to be with Clarke), " got you Finn, no worries! Allie will be with me tonight so enjoy".

Clarke looks at Lexa, clearly wanted to say something but she just starred at those green eyes. 

Finn dragged Clarke out in the apartment,"what was that Clarke?"

"What the fuck Finn? Dinner? We never talked about dinner tonight?"

"Clearly Clarke you like that woman? Who the fuck she think she is? Do you think she is better than me?"

"Finn, you barely know the person and your judging her by what? Cause I look at her?"

Finn was pissed off, "you think I don't know Clarke? You think I'm stupid?"... 

Clarke had stepped back, " what do you mean?"

Finn had put his hands on Clarke's neck," I know you like that woman Clarke... Are you sure you want to do this? Choosing her rather than me? Do you want her to be hurt or what Clarke. You are mine put that on your damn stupid head!"

Clarke was breathing heavily clearly frighten with the threat.

Finn let's go,"stay away from her and if not you will know what will happen clarke . you know what I can do."

\-------------------------------------------

 

Later that evening the couple had a lovely dinner when they were about to go back Finn saw Lexa going out that he instantly / purposely kissed Clarke, " I had a nice time today babe."

"Me too,Finn"

Lexa had passed by the couple but glances at Clarke for a bit.

Clarke had felt her soul was caught by the sight of Lexa. She can't breathe properly that she ran inside going to the apartment.

Finn had look at Lexa straight in her face, like a threat to stay away. Finn had follow Clarke going to the apartment.

Clearly Lexa knew there will be an argument between the two. She wanted to ran after to Clarke cause she knew what will happen next. She knew that Clarke would get hurt again but she thought about what had Titus had said," focus with the plan and don't blow up your cover or there might be consequences. "

Lexa was about to go inside her flat when she heard loud noises (shouting, screaming and throwing out of things) ' I can't do this Finn, we need to end this'. Clarke had ran off at the door but Finn had caught her at the corridor area which he pulled really hard that Clarke was hit at the edge that caused her so much pain to put her down. Finn was about to slap Clarke but Lexa was out there holding Finns hand, "you two need to stop this,"

"You! You did this to us,you bitch!!!!," Finn shouted. He slam lexa and trying to hit her but Clarke had taken the hit. Lexa was shocked that caused Clarke again to be in the floor but still she stood up," please Finn stop, don't hurt her, she has nothing to do with this". Clarke look at lexa with a bloody nose," I'm sorry Lexa. "

"Clarke," lexa muttered

Finn and Clarke had went inside the apartment. The room was quite and lexa was frustrated what had happen, "Clarke chose Finn, knowing that guy is hurting her or possibly Clarke did it because she doesn't want me to be hurt?"

\-------------------------------------------

A couple of days, Lexa never saw Clarke and she was worried. Yes, apart of her wanted to focus on the mission but she just can't stop thinking about Clarke. One evening when she was out with Anya for a drink in Arkadia, she was not expecting Clarke, Octavia and Raven to be there with Finn and some other guys. Lexa looked at Anya," you brought me here for this right? YOu knew she would be here tonight. "

Anya explained, " my girlfriend told me that she will be her tonight and i was thinking you were mopping around lately feeling sad and remorseful so I thought I cheer you up. You usually perk up when you see Clarke so."

"Common lexa we should go and say hello"

" I think that is not a good idea Anya especially her boyfriend is here."

"Oh fuck Finn, don't really like the guy. Just wanna say hi to my girlfriend anyway."

Both women had approach the group. "Hey, ladies," anya kissed her girl.

Lexa approached Clarke, "we need to talk Clarke."

"Lexa, there's nothing to talk," Clarke told

Finn butts in,"you heard her, there is nothing to talk so get along bitch."

Lexa was furious," first off my name is lexa, second of all I was not talking to you Finn. I got something to say to her so back off."

"Wait!!! What did you say? She is my girlfriend you dyke."

Clarke holds Finn, "please Finn don't. I will do everything okay just don't hurt her."

Anya was holding Lexa, " chill there Lex, this is not worth it... You will blow up your cover dude. We are this close and too much people. His drunk so dont even bother"

"Yeah your right Anya", Lexa started to go

" yah run along dyke, stay away cause your contagious.. You think you can have her..yeah!!! ahahahahaha!!!  In your dreams dyke," Finn shouted.

"Stop it Finn, she already had me Finn that does mean I'm sick?" Clarke was looking at Finn in the eye

Finn had slapped Clarke so hard that she fell in the floor, "you slut!!!!" I will kill you."

Lexa was fast. When Finn was about to grab Clarke she was in front stopping Finn. She boxed him out with one two combination. Lexa was stilt and fast that knock Finn out with upper cut. Lexa look at Clarke. She helped clarked to stand up," need to talk to you."

" who are you lexa?," Clarke asked

" remember the painting clarke a person with 2 faces / personality, I can relate to that. I am still me Clarke but I am an undercover agent. I like you Clarke", Lexa kissed Clarke.

"Wait? What?," Clarke was confused with the revelation so she pushed lexa away.

Anya walks in," Lexa you need to go, you already made a scene here. You blow your cover already. This is not a good sign for your mission ".

" I can't afford seeing Clarke being hurt anya"

" have you considered the  consequences lexa what you have done tonight?. Clarke might get hurt. You should understand the idea how dangerous it is....for her as well. You might get her killed so suck it up and hide", anya explained.

"I'm so sorry Clarke, I shouldn't have put you to this. Anya I need to go", 

" wait Lexa, where are you going," Clarke run after Lexa.

"Clarke I need to go...other part of me is dangerous and I can't afford you to be a part of it and get hurt. I like you so much Clarke but I can't just stand while Finn is hurting you. You deserve better Clarke and I was hoping I can deserve you... Someday."

Clarke kissed Lexa, " you already are Lex."

Their forehead had touch and a promise for one another's soul be safe. "Please take care of Allie and stay in my apartment. I need to go. May we meet again Clarke. Maybe someday we deserve each other just right in perfect time."


	10. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where Clarke knew who Lexa is...and Clarke is already part of the life of Lexa

Chapter 10

 

Anya helped Finn, " hey, are you okay? You see Finn, you are no match for Lexa. So better know the person before getting into fights."

Finn was shocked and pained from the hits he took from the pounches.

Clarke approaches Finn, " we are soooo over Finn. " Clarke left the club with the hope of meeting Lexa again in the future but she was unable to comprehend that Lexa describes herself as the painting with 2 lives in a one person. 'Who is Lexa?' She directly grab Anya," who is Lexa Anya? And don't dare lie to me? Ravennnnnnn....help me out on this!"

"Babe, cut the shit off and tell us everything! We thought Lexa is a business woman? Who would thought she can knock out Finn just like that?", Raven asked

" I think I don't have that previledge to say anything about Lexa. You should better ask her."

"What? Ask her? She just ran away? You said to her to run away since she blow her cover for the mission," Clarke is confused

Raven countered," okay, will try this again babe, you tell me who the hell is Lexa or you shall be sleeping by yourself for the rest of the days if you don't spit it out".

"Wooohhh,,, that's harsh babe. Okay! But not here. Its too dangerous"

\-------------------------------------

They went to Clarke's apartment. Anya spoke, " okay! I don't know so much but all i can say is we (lexa and I) have a mission. I help out lexa for some files and Info's/Intel's but that's all. All I know is she is after a certain guy named pyke which we got the guy like a month ago. She is an undercover agent who I can tell is very skilled one. That's all I know Clarke and like I said you can ask Lexa. But be very careful Clarke after we got pyke he was mentioning about Murphy who will get lexa for doing this to him."

"Thanks Anya"

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lexa on the other hand had to hide and situate that everything is good. She went to the cabin, the place where she all started to train. She was gazing outside and thinking about Clarke. She put Clarke in danger for that stupid stunt she did with Finn. She should have looked away or maybe run off with Clarke. A couple of minutes she heard a knock. She quickly took the gun and safelock ready to lodge any minute if this person meant any harm.

A guy just approach," yah! Shoot me! I told you lexa be careful! Look! What happen, you blew your cover. You were always good at following orders but now? I dont know? What's gotten in to you? Maybe because of that Blondie? You know you will just end up just like your parents," Titus came in with hand over his head.

"I rather die than not to feel love or being inlove by Clarke. She is worth it," lexa explain

"Foolish! Love is for the weak and hell I train you to be a rock Lexa"

"Sometimes rock do crack thru the ages uncle", looking thru straight to Titus

" hard headed just like your father," Titus smiled and laughed

\--------------------------------------------

A couple of days had passed by but Clarke was still coping that finally she is free from Finn, since the incident at the club Finn never bothered to come home to the apartment which is good. At some point of the day, Clarke tends to stop and look at the painting which lexa meant. She anylize her feelings when she painted that, she put herself in Lexa's shoes and understand the idea being one and living both world's. She thought it would be hard and tough being normal and being somebody else at some point. Clarke heard a harsh knocking in the door, " I thought my life with you Finn is over. Stay away from me finn," Clarke shouted.

The knock has becoming louder and louder. "Geez Finn,". Clarke opens the door and she was shocked to see that finns head had been all bloody. 

A guy had pushed the door to widely open. Pushing Finn to stumble around. " get up you stupid cop. You must be Clarke." A group of men had started to enter the room and Clarke was trying to back up that she hadn't notice she was on the wall in the apartment.

The guy smiled," yah! Walk back but you can never hide from me. I need something from you Clarke. Im trying to track someone and this cop here told me you can help me find her."

"What are you talking about? I don't know anything?, Clarke was panicking

The guy started to approach Clarke," don't be scared. I just need information and I will leave you alone." The guy had started to touch Clarke's face softly like caressing her."

Finn shouted," don't touch her! "

The other guys had punched Finn everywhere until Finn is spitting blood all over the floor.

"Now tell me about lexa, Clarke! Where is she cause I would love to give her something," again the guy had smiled (evil smile)

Clarke was breathing so fast," who are you? I don't know where lexa is, even if I know I wouldnt tell you. So leave my apartment or I will call the police."

The guy just smirked and pulled out his gun," I'm Murphy...... And your scaring me for what? For this cop?". He shot Finn in the head.

Clarke's eye had widened,"oh my God. Youre out of your mind."

Murphy started laughing real loudly. "I can do what I want Clarke. But I want lexa, I should have tracked her down when she was a tiny little girl so that my business would not be disrupted. You see he took one of mine, pyke was my right hand who handles new York but that girl just cant keep away."

"Lexa will get you," Clarke grunted

"Wahahahahaha,,, don't make me laugh...you are funny!! I killed both her parents and she is just a girl lost so it'd be easy killing her anyways"

Clarke was just really scared at the moment, seconds later, Allie had started barking. Allie is a trained dog to protect anyone. Allie started growling at Murphy and the dog is on the side of Clarke. 

Murphy had pointed his gun to Allie," cute dog, yours? But really  I hate animals so we better get rid of it."

Clarke immediately slouch down and hugged Allie,"no! No!. Babe please calm down, I'm okay...mommy will come to get us so please calm down. "

"Princess, why don't you sit down and well talk"

 

Hours had passed and Clarke's phone had rung." Clarkie, where are you? You need to come girl its work time? Girl? Hello....Clarkie?

Murphy answered," Clarke is busy at the moment but can you tell if lexa is there to call us as soon as possible ". Clarke shouted," I need help...please"

Before Clarke could finish Murphy had ended the call. "Nice one princess."

Murphy informed his guys, " we need to move out and bring the girl. Leave the freaking dog."

They had moved out from the apartment.

 

Minutes had passed and anya was there in the apartment but to no avail it was empty. Allie was just left at the side with a note. (Note: lexa come and see me... We need to finish what I have started..... Or I can just send the head of this blond to your door someday....love Murphy)

Anya read the note and immediately dialed lexa. " Lexa, Clarke is in danger. "

When lexa had heard the news from Anya she stood up and ran along to get her bike to rode back to the city to find Murphy and finally end this nightmare.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys...been busy but hope you would love a little action for this chapter...

Chapter 11

 

Titus had overheard the conversation between Lexa and Anya earlier so before Lexa had gotten to her bike to rode off to meet Anya, he had knock her off to unconsciousness. He brought him back inside thinking Lexa is not in the right phase or condition to do anything firstly she doesn't eat much thinking about Clarke and not getting enough sleep. Titus thinks this is not a good decision to rush off things. "You need to rest Lexa, atleast for a while before making a move." He left the room.

A couple of hours passed, "Clarke!!! ", Lexa shouted waking herself up. " I hope its a dream. "

Titus had ran towards the room, " what's the matter Lexa?".

Lexa had jolted up and ran towards Titus, " tell me this is just a dream..tell me Clarke is okay!! Clarke is not with Murphy... Clarke is still alive uncle.."

"I'm sorry Lexa,  I believe your nightmare is happening at the moment."

"No..no...no...no...this is a nightmare. I need to wake up in this", Lexa had slapped her face so hard that she had fallen onto the floor. " I'm having a nightmare", Lexa is all crying and sobbing . "I love her uncle..I love Clarke."

Titus had knelt down, " I know Lexa. I know! You are my brothers daughter, he felt the same way towards your mother and I saw it in his eyes, but you have to use your head and not your heart because you gotta remember we are dealing with Murphy and not just any ordinary punk. He is not just any guy instead he is the leader of the gang. We must use our head to make our move to retaliate. " Titus had hugged Lexa. " we will get Clarke ", he assured. " I lost my brother and I can't lose you too for reckless decisions. You have to play it cool."

Lexa thought," you're right!  I need to think and plan on how to get Clarke safely but I needed some help from Anya.

Lexa had stood up and got her phone to dial Anya. "Anya, I need you help.  Murphy has Clarke so to play the adds we use Pyke to get her safely."

"This is not a good deal Lexa. Pyke is one of my main source to trace up huge drug dealings here in New York," Anya affirmed.

"Anya, I have a plan so please trust me on this," Lexa assured Anya

"So tell me what your planning Lexa?"

"Its simple this guy needs me but to even the odds we have his right hand Pyke. I'm planning to end this Anya right now."

Anya sigh," okay Lex, I trust you on this."

"Thanks Anya, please bring Pyke and I'll text you the address where to bring him."

 

\-----------------------------------------------

On Clarke's end, they arrived in an abandoned house. "What do you want from me?...let me go?"

Clarke had been slapped hard,"shut up or I will use this gun to shut you up," Murphy is putting the gun in Clarke's head. "They got one of mine and Lexa is my bonus. Been hunting her down for 20 years but that girl is sleeky. But thanks to you I can have her to finish my unfinished business. 

Clarke is terrified by the looks of Murphy. She was sure that this guy had no mercy.

 

Moments later the phone that Murphy had kept to one of his pockets had vibrated. " hello Murphy, I've got a deal for you. You have something that belongs to me and I have something that belongs to you. Just let her go and don't harm her. I have this special skills that have been trained get people like you and if you hurt her I will come and get you Murphy. "

Murphy is laughing, " don't make me laugh...your not a kid anymore Lexa, come and show your self and stop this hide and seek."

"Will exchange Murphy."

"Just you and Pyke come see me in this place (abandoned Monty residence). Remember Lexa, you and Pyke...if you dare to tell other cops to come over to the party then will end it soon..like I said in my love letter I can have her head delivered to you in a box."

"Just keep your end of the deal Murphy and don't do anything to her."

\-----------------------------------------------

"Uncle, I've got this, Anya and you will be helping me for this mission. I need to end this now before other innocent people will be hurt. I'm tired for hunting and hiding all the same time." Lexa had prepared the necessary things. She had worn a protective vest under her shirt and her guns ready for action. She took the bag and got some grenades and time bombs that will be set off in the premise of the old residence of Monty. "I will be negotiating with Murphy uncle. I will distract him while you and Anya will be busy on setting this time grenades and bombs in the area. Will be setting it in stages and i will hold the timers, we'll blow the place up and get all of them." 

Titus was all ear listening to the plan. "Just be careful on this Lexa".

Lexa just nodded.

\------------------------------------------

Anya had arrived at the place where Lexa had indicated in the text. She brought Pyke to have this plan on the go. " what!!"

"You know your plan will never succeed," Pyke smirks. "Murphy is smarter than you think plus I told you before he will get the person who is responsible for my capture. Your friend will die." Pyke is laughing

Anya was pissed off that he took Pyke out from the car and smack his face up until he is kneeling down."your wrong! Clarke will not die. I promise my girlfriend she will be fine and I will keep that promise." Anya had her gun between Pyke's eyes.

"Anya!!", Lexa had shouted.

Anya look around and saw Lexa that she immediately put back the safety lock for her gun. She put back Pyke inside the car and approach Lexa. " so what's the plan?" 

"I will go inside Monty residence. The house that has been abandoned and will negotiate with Murphy while you and Titus will be setting these bombs. Will blow the whole place up and get them all." 

Anya had nodded. "Just be careful on this Lexa."

"Will all be careful for this."Lexa had reconfirmed.

\----------------------------------------

Lexa had drove inside the area slowly checking for any ambush that might come. 'Thinking she should thank Anya somehow for bringing a bullet proof car to atleast be at safe while going to the area. When she arrive at the gate she was meet by ugly goons who opened the gate and she slowly push forward to the entrance of the huge abandoned house. Murphy was standing there with all his men. Lexa had a plan. She had discussed all the stages of her plans to both Titus and Anya, now she is hoping things would go according to her plan. 

Lexa had stepped out in the vehicle.

" Ohhh...my little Lexa had all grown up. Its been a while and I'm glad I saw you now."

"I can't say the same way towards you Murphy." 

"You've got something for me Lexa so show it to me."

"No!show me Clarke first.. Let me see if she's okay if not I can put a bullet to Pyke's head."

One guy had brought Clarke out from the house. Clarke had started to move around trying to escape. Clarke had stump the foot of the guy to ran towards Lexa, "Lexa!!"

"You foolish princess!" Murphy had grab a hold to Clarke's blonde hair. Before Clarke could ran towards Lexa further, he pulled her back so hard that made Clarke knelt down. Murphy had pulled out his gun and shot her....(a loud sound of bullet pierced thru)

Lexa shouted,"Clarkeeeeeee!!!! Noooo!!! Clarke!!!!!

 

 


	12. Guns for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Been trying to update but due to some technical problems having a hard time to put the story up.

Chapter 12

Clarke was shot!!!!!!!!

Lexa was struck and started to run towards Clarke who was currently on the ground.   
Murphy laughed, " hahahaha, Lexa! Lexa! Lexa!!!! The next bullet will be in her head."  
Lexa was on Clarke's side trying to hold her face, "Clarke? I'm so sorry for all of these." Lexa had rip-off a cloth from her shirt to put pressure on the wound and tied something up to atleast to stop the bleeding.  
Murphy walked towards both women," You are foolish Lexa. You are your mother's daughter who made the same mistake to come back to your father who caused her life to end."   
"I may be foolish but I did not come here without any plans Murphy. Just let Clarke go and you can have me or we can all die here," Lexa hissed. "If you will not let her go, I will bring you with me Murphy to the after life."  
Clarke holds Lexa's, " you're here! I can see you Lexa. This is not a dream cause you just took off without any word. "  
Lexa squeezes Clarke's hand," I'm here!". Tears had fallen from her face," I'm so sorry for all of these Clarke. "

Murphy had signaled some of his guys to approach Lexa and hit her in the head that left her unconscious and fell on the ground. Pyke had walked," told you Lexa, you can't take Murphy that easily."  
"No! No! No!.... Lexa..." Clarke shouted. She was trying to get a hold of the brunette but she was also hit that left her unconscious as well.  
"Tie them up. This is something I would enjoy." Both men had walked towards the abandoned mansion.  
_______________________________________________  
On the other hand, both Anya and Titus had sticked to the plan. They started to plant the bombs that would be set off later on. Anya had informed Lincoln about the situation. It was better to have a back up plan just in case things would go side ways. "Lincoln, its me Anya, I need backup meet me here in Monty's abandoned mansion. We have a big fish to fry."  
"About time to have fishes to fry." Lincoln responded.  
_____________________________________  
Lexa was first to woke up out from the state of unconsciousness. She first try to find the blonde who was currently sitting inches apart from her. Lexa was looking at Clarke, trying to assess her condition. When she first checked the wound earlier she just saw that it was a miss fire that Murphy had shot her at the side. No major wounds it was like a scratch but still it need stitches or Clarke may bleed to death for loosing a lot of blood. Lexa was now checking the surrounding thinking off ways to get out from here. Lexa was trying to maneuver herself to find a way to release herself from the rope. She was currently tied up in one pole.  
Clarke had woken up," Lexa! Where are we? What does these people want? Who are you Lexa??? "  
Lexa approached Clarke when she freed herself from the grip of the rope, "I will tell you everything but we need to get out of here before it gets messy. All I can tell right now that these are really bad people and you need to trust me."  
"Trust you? I don't know anything about you?"  
"Remember the painting Clarke? There are two sides of me which you already see the other side. I am just your next door neighbor trying to live a normal life but the past is taunting me until now. You just need to trust me Clarke. I promise that I will keep you safe."

One bomb had set off...BOOOOOOOOOM.

"Its time to go Clarke!!!. Come on." Lexa had release Clarke also from being tied up and offered her hand to Clarke.  
Clarke was confused about everything that was happening. Everything has happened so fast that she can't comprehend that she likes a woman that she barely knew and right now she is seeing the other side of her life. Clarke had extended her hand towards Lexa.   
Lexa smiled. 

BOOOOOOOMMM!!!!! Another bomb had set off.

Murphy had shouted, "kill that bitch."  
Some of the guys had stormed towards Lexa's room noticing no one was in the room. They checked the other rooms but to no avail there was no Lexa nor Clarke. They went back, "Boss, they have escaped."  
"You morons!!! Those are just women. Look for them and kill them." Pyke had stood up, "I will do it Murphy. I bring there heads in a platter."  
"Go on Pyke, show me what you've got."

Lexa and Clarke were hiding but they need guns to be able to get out from here. When Lexa spotted one goon, Lexa had look at Clarke. "We need a gun Clarke so stay here I will take that guy." Clarke just nodded, "Be careful"

Lexa had tapped the guy at the back and when he turned, Lexa had hit the guy but the guy was huge. He did not even budge-in a bit when Lexa had hit her. The guy had swing his arm but Lexa had dodge the hit and put all her lower body strength for an upper cut. She hit the guy with combinations as fast like a bullet. The guy was on his knees. Lexa had took the gun and pointed to his head. "Stop!!!!!!," Clarke shouted.  
"You're lucky," Lexa had hit the guy using the gun and put him on the ground. "Let's go Clarke"  
Clarke was again struck by how Lexa had put a huge man that easily. She thought how fragile Lexa was and trying to keep her safe from Finn but looking at things now Lexa can take an army alone with that skills. "Where did you learn that?"  
"I will explain everything later Clarke. We need to go! Now!"

BOOOOOOOM! Another explosion......

"That's our cue to go out from here. Everything will blow up Clarke."


End file.
